


How Many Miles To Babylon?

by JoAsakura



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thoughtful little Codsworth moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Miles To Babylon?

Two centuries ago, Codsworth had some Very Definite Ideas about truck stops in general and the cleanliness thereof.

Now, as the wind rattled and whistled against the makeshift steel shutters on the Red Rocket, he was mostly grateful it wasn't worse. He dusted the power armour in the garage, humming softly as he drifted into the corridor. 

He understood why Mister Archer had chosen not to take up residence with the others in Sanctuary Hills. It hurt too much to be there. It hurt every time he set a new toy for Shaun on the bookcase as he inched his way towards Diamond City.

Codsworth glided into the office that now served as a bedroom. Mister Archer was balled on the ramshackle bed, Dogmeat cuddled against him. The dog's ears wiggled and it whuffed softly in acknowledgement, before settling it's head against him again.

The robot carefully arranged grubby clothes, quiet clicks of disappointment at the lack of laundry facilities. He had seen the world decline and decay and slowly begin to claw it's way back up. Things were better than they had been. But for Mister Archer, it was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. The death of the missus, the abduction of his child, they were just days old memories for him. He had blinked and in the span of his heartbeats his world had died. Archer had been a soldier, a good one, a brave one. But there were limits

And only a battered old robot knew how hard that good soldier was clinging to hope.

Codsworth watched the man shiver, and clicked again, gently tugging a threadbare blanket over him as he sang.

How many miles to Babylon?  
Three score and ten.  
Can I get there by candle-light?  
Yes, and back again.  
If your heels are nimble and light,  
You may get there by candle-light.

"You may get there by candle-light." Codsworth repeated sadly, snuffing out the light with one of his attenuators. "If your heels be nimble and light, sir


End file.
